Because hangers designed for children's garments are normally used for a variety of garments and also because many of the garments consist of a set including two or more coordinated garments which should be displayed together, the hangers preferably should have the capacity to hang and properly display a variety of garments of different designs. It is also necessary that the cost of the hanger be kept low and that it be capable of economical shipment. When fully extended to accommodate the various types of garments with which they are designed for use, these hangers are bulky and expensive to ship and store. In this condition, they are large, awkward to ship or store and because the clothing to be displayed is smaller and lighter in weight than adult clothing, can be designed to use a thinner and less sturdy structure. This is important in keeping material costs down. However, their overall size greatly increases molding costs, as well as shipping and storage costs This invention provides a hanger construction which has the capability of functional variety which can also be folded into a reasonably compact and convenient shape for shipment and storage.